1. Field
The invention is in the field of controller or timer systems with solenoid actuated water valve units which attach to an outdoor hose faucet and to a hose wherein the controller or timer automatically starts and stops the flow of water through the valve unit to a sprinkler or other watering device which may be attached to the hose based on preprogrammed instructions in the controller.
2. State of the Art
Above ground lawn sprinklers are commonly used by home owners to water lawns, trees, and shrubs. In a typical installation a flexible rubber hose having a female thread coupling is attached to an outdoor hose faucet, sometimes referred to as a hose bib, the other end thereof having a male thread coupling which may be attached to a lawn sprinkler or other device. In order to apply water to the lawn, trees, or shrubs, the hose faucet valve must be opened so as to allow water to flow through the hose out through the sprinkler. A common problem is forgetting to turn off the water when an adequate amount has been applied resulting in applying too much water, which costs money and which may kill that which is being watered. In an effort to alleviate this type of problem automatic hose faucet timer systems or controller systems were developed having a valve unit which connects between the hose faucet and the female end of the hose and which has a built-in electric solenoid and a diaphragm or other type of water valve. In such a system the hose faucet valve remains open and the water flow is controlled by the controller unit which operates the solenoid to open and close the water valve per preprogrammed instructions. Such controller systems are also used for micro-irrigation, drip watering from the hose without an attached sprinkler, patio misting to cool the ambient air with the hose is attached to a mist unit, animal watering with the hose attached to a watering trough or other container, and underground watering with the hose attached to an underground sprinkling pipe system.
A hose faucet controller system of the type described is the ORBIT Model #62001 Hose Faucet Timer manufactured by ORBIT Irrigation Products, Inc. of North Salt Lake, Utah. The valve unit of the controller system has an elongate horizontal body with a pivoting end which attaches between the hose faucet and the hose and with a removable control unit removably connected to the body thereof. The valve unit contains a water valve actuated by a standard electric solenoid or by a two-position low current drawing latching solenoid which draws electrical current when switching from one position to the other to open or close the water valve but which draws no electrical current once latched in either position. The controller, slidably mounted to the valve unit, is programmable and contains batteries which operate the solenoid, the electrical circuitry in the controller, and a non-volatile or other type of memory. The batteries allow the controller to be removed from the valve unit and held in the hand for programming. After programming, the controller is reassembled to the body with electrical contacts therebetween allowing electrical current from the controller batteries to pass to and actuate the solenoid.
A concern with the prior art hose faucet controller systems is that the controller unit may be subjected to rain, as well as hot and cold temperatures. While some protection can be afforded to the controller unit such as by using a cover which may have a resilient gasket to seal areas where water seepage can enter to short out the electrical circuitry therein, this is not foolproof. Also, the micro-controller and memory chips typically used in the electrical circuitry of the controller unit are still subjected to temperature extremes which may tend to shorten the service life thereof.
Another concern with the prior art hose faucet controller systems is that a person must go outside in inclement weather, such as when it is raining wherein watering is not necessary, to get the controller unit to change the program such so as to cease watering. While the controller unit can be brought indoors for reprogramming, it must be returned outdoors on the valve body to continue the programmed sequence. These concerns led to the development of a wire remote control systems in which the controller unit may be located indoors and a separate wire remote unit with an attached connection cable takes the place of the controller unit on the valve unit. Here, the controller unit is placed on a remote base unit, which includes an electrical connection to attach a separate power supply for connection to a standard wall outlet and which supplies the electrical current to run both the controller unit and the valve unit through the electrical cable. Programming changes can be made from indoors without the necessity of going outdoors to a controller unit on the valve unit for programming and subsequently returning to it to continue the program. Such a system is the ORBIT Model #62003 Wire Remote Adapter again manufactured by ORBIT Irrigation Products, Inc. of North Salt Lake, Utah.
While the wire remote controller system allows the controller unit to be placed inside the house or other shelter away from inclement weather so as to extend its service life, this as previously explained necessitates the running of a cable between the valve unit outside of the house to the controller unit inside the house. The cable may be seen as unsightly, create a tripping hazard, and may require holes to be drilled in the walls of the house for the cable routing. There is therefore a need for an improved, remotely controllable programmable hose faucet valve system to eliminate these concerns with the prior art.
According to the invention, a remotely controllable programmable hose faucet valve system includes a valve unit for attachment to a standard type outdoor hose faucet, or bib and to which can be attached a garden hose to control the flow of water such as to a sprinkler attached to the hose. A remote programmable controller unit communicates preprogrammed commands to the valve unit by means of radio frequency (RF) signals, thereby eliminating the need for cable attachment therebetween. The RF signals are sent by a transmitter unit, which also acts as a base for the controller unit and which broadcasts RF signals in response to commands from the controller unit. An RF signal receiver unit connected to the valve unit receives the RF signals and instructs the valve unit when to start and stop water flow. This allows a user to turn the water on, off, and change the timing of the waterings remotely without cables using the controller unit from inside the house rather than requiring the user to travel outside to the hose faucet. Each different transmitter unit sends an individual code in the RF signal and the receiver unit will not respond thereto unless programmed to recognize the code of that particular transmitter unit. This feature helps avoid inadvertent cross-signaling by adjacent users with the same systems. The controller unit can also be directly attached to the valve unit so that it is not necessary to use the transmitter and receiver units.
The controller unit normally comprises a housing containing the electrical circuitry including a microprocessor and one or more memory chips, along with one or more batteries to power the same, which electrical circuitry allows programming of instructions including variations in watering duration and times. A control panel thereof includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) or other type display and multiple membrane or other type programming switches, or keys which provide interaction between the user and the controller. A pivoting door advantageously covers the display, control panel, and programming keys for use of the controller unit outdoors. The door has a resilient pad attached to the inside thereof to cover and seal the display from moisture.
The transmitter unit comprises a housing containing transmitter electrical circuitry and one or more batteries to power the transmitter unit. The lower portion of the controller unit desirably has a laterally extending groove on each side thereof and has a plurality of electrically conductive spring pins extending from the bottom thereof. The controller unit slides into a recess in the transmitter unit which has inwardly directed, laterally extending tabs and upwardly facing electrical contact plates therein to mechanically and electrically interconnect the controller unit to the transmitter unit when the units are mated together, the transmitter unit also acting as a base therefor. A separate transformer may be connected to the transmitter unit to power the transmitter unit and/or the controller unit.
The valve unit comprises a body having inlet and outlet connections for attachment to a hose faucet and to a standard garden hose. A diaphragm or other type water valve is interposed between the inlet and outlet connections and is operatively connected to an electric solenoid such as a latching type solenoid which valve controls the water flow based on the instructions sent by the controller unit.
The receiver unit comprises a housing which contains receiver electrical circuitry and one or more batteries to power the receiver unit. The electrical circuitry desirably includes a standard type capacitive circuit which stores enough electrical energy within capacitors therein to assure that the solenoid will close the water valve once opened even if no battery power remains. The lower portion of the receiver unit desirably has laterally extending groove on each side thereof and has a plurality of electrically conductive spring pins extending from the bottom thereof. The receiver unit slides into a recess in the valve unit which has inwardly directed, laterally extending tabs and upwardly facing electrical contact plates therein to mechanically and electrically interconnect the receiver unit to the valve unit when the units are mated together.
The receiver unit electrical circuitry may be augmented by using a microprocessor and/or one or more memory chips therein so as to act as a controller unit itself which times the duration of watering and shuts off the water flow from the valve unit at the proper time has elapsed. In such a situation a hand held transmitter unit having a plurality of switches thereon and which transmits a code in the RF signal which the receiver unit must recognize to respond to may be used in place of the controller unit and transmitter unit. Upon depressing a particular switch the hand held transmitter unit transmits an RF signal, including a code which the augmented receiver must recognize to respond to the signal, to turn on for a period of time or to turn off the water flow from the valve unit depending on the switch depressed. If the code is recognized, the augmented receiver unit starts the water flow for the period of time signaled or stops the water flow, the receiver unit times the watering and shuts off the water flow at the proper time. Alternatively, the hand held transmitter unit can be augmented with a microprocessor and/or one or more memory chips for use with the standard, non-augmented receiver unit. In this case, the hand held transmitter unit times the watering duration and sends both the RF signal to start watering and an RF signal when it is time to cease watering. As a further alternative, a combination of an augmented receiver unit and a hand held transmitter unit may be used to further vary the functions each. Hand held transmitters such as those described are the ORBIT Models #57555 and #57556 Remote Control Transmitters Manufactured by ORBIT Irrigation Products, Inc. of North Salt Lake, Utah.